


First Snow

by jacquelee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory fic. Kara's first snow, told from both her perspective and Alex's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) which entailed to write the same story from two different perspectives.

Kara's POV

Kara woke up early. Her internal timer, as well as the watch on her nightstand confirmed that. As she had been taught, she immediately scanned her surroundings with all available senses to ascertain what had woken her up prematurely. 

There was an unfamiliar sound. In the last few months of living on earth, she had gotten used to a lot of unfamiliar sounds (among a myriad of other things). Some of them she enjoyed a lot, like the sound of rain or the sound cats made when they were happy or hungry - the Danvers, her new family, had a cat named Fluffy and she made the cutest sounds. 

Other sounds she disliked, like thunder. It reminded her too much of the explosions on Krypton, right before the entire planet had been destroyed, taking her mother and father with it. 

This sound, as she realized quickly utilizing her now excellent hearing – her senses and abilities heightening enormously was another thing she had to get used to on earth, even though she had known it would happen – was similar to rain but far softer, in all probability outside of the hearing range of humans. 

It sounded intriguing, so she went to investigate the source of the sound which seemed to come from outside. Looking out of her window she was speechless for a few seconds. The entire world was different. Well, probably not the entire world, but what little of it she could see outside of her window sure was. 

All of it was covered in white. It glistened and glittered. It still fell from the sky, even though it already covered the entire surface of the garden and the trees and bushes. The white substance, as she recalled from the books she had read with Alex and her parents (who were now also Kara's parents), was called snow. 

She knew what it was theoretically, but she was still stunned at how beautiful it was in reality. 

It seemed to call to her, to beckon her outside and she couldn't resist. She took some of the garments she was supposed to wear against the cold, understanding that there was certain customs that had to be followed when outside in the winter, even when she herself did not feel the cold at all. 

She didn't know how many of the garments she should take to not draw suspicion and then decided to only put on her coat over her pajama pants since it was so early that it was unlikely for a neighbor to see her. 

Excited to get outside, to really see the snow from up close, to feel it, she ran downstairs with less care to be quiet than she would have taken otherwise. 

She rushed out the front door and stopped immediately. Surrounded by white flakes, wind blowing in her face, her bare feet crunching in the snow below. She absent mindedly realized she probably should have taken shoes too, but this was such a delicious feeling. 

She laughed loudly and twirled around with the flakes. Then she ran up and down the garden, with the wind, trying to outrun the flakes, and succeeding. There was now a very noticeable alley in the snow where she had been running and, liking that idea, she ran even more, making patterns in the snow, hovering a few feet above it to examine her work, after having carefully scanned her environment for any sign of spectators. 

Satisfied with the pattern, her family's crest, she decided to see if there was a possibility of building things out of the snow. She had read about snowmen and igloos and other sculptures so she carefully set out with her work. 

She had barely started when she noticed movement at the door of the house. Alex came running towards her, in her thick winter coat, a woolen hat covering her head and a scarf around nearly all of her face, gloves on her hands. She also carried a pair of winter boots as well as a hat and gloves. 

Smiling, which was barely visible due to the scarf, she stopped next to Kara, who nearly burst with laughter and excitement. 

"This is fantastic! See at how much you can do with this. And the feeling! I had no idea! It feels so soft and and clean and mushy and just, awesome!" 

Kara was nearly lost for words trying to describe the awesomeness of snow. It was such a versatile substance! And so white and beautiful! 

Alex laughed. 

"Well, I guess since there don't seem to be people around, you don't really need these." 

She indicated the shoes and the other garments she brought.

"But maybe you should still put them on, you know, just in case." 

She put the shoes down in the snow, bending a little, looking down for a second and Kara couldn't resist. Taking a handful of snow, she carefully aimed and – not with any force behind it at all, obviously – threw it at Alex. It hit her in the midriff and left a very precise white circle. 

Kara laughed as Alex looked in surprise at the snow on her coat, happy at this new found use of snow. But when Alex turned around without a word, she got a little worried that it had been inappropriate and tried to find words to apologize if she had gotten out of line.

But before she could say anything, Alex had turned around again so quickly that even her super speed didn't help her much and had thrown two handfuls of snow at Kara herself. The aim was not very good and Kara could have easily dodged out of the way, but she let the snow hit her, understanding that that was part of this game. Laughing she bend down to prepare the next handful of snow, watching Alex out of the corner of her eye doing the same. 

For a few minutes they dodged and threw snow and laughed and laughed. Then Alex seemed to be exhausted and simply sat down in the snow laughing, holding up her hands in defeat. 

Kara didn't trust that gesture that much but sat down next to her, only to get a whole load of snow over her head. It felt like a soft, glittery shower and instead of trying to retaliate, she simply fell down on her back and embraced the snow. 

To her surprise and slight worry, Alex lay down next to her. 

"Isn't the snow too cold for you?" 

"It's okay for a few minutes. Let me show you something."

Alex stretched out her arms on both sides of her body and moved them through the snow, as well as her legs. Kara wasn't sure why, but she got the answer right away when Alex got up and, sitting up herself, she could see the place in which she had been lying a few seconds ago. 

It looked like the outline of a being with an enormous cape. At first she didn't really understand but then she realized. 

"Superman! Wow, that is amazing! I wanna do that too!" 

And she plopped down again, making her own superman in the snow, beaming up to Alex, who smiled. 

"Well, not really, but hey, it works." 

Kara didn't know what she meant with that, but was too preoccupied making a superman in the snow and generally enjoying herself immensely. 

 

Alex's POV

There was a subtle thud on the stairs, waking her up. Looking at the clock she knew it was probably not her parents since they loved sleeping in on the weekends. So it had to be Kara. Curious, she got up and went to the window, noting that it had snowed overnight. 

What she saw outside, quite obscured by the snowflakes but still visible, made her laugh out loud. Kara was standing there in her pajama pants and an open coat, twirling in the snow and before Alex could even react to that properly, she had set off and now raced up and down the garden. 

Alex smiled and turned away from the window, dressing a little more carefully herself and taking some extra clothes and Kara's boots when she saw them still standing on the rack in the hallway. 

She fastened the scarf around her face and imagined her little sister, a connotation that had taken some getting used to but now felt right, running around barefoot in the snow. The thought made her laugh. Kara learned very fast, she was very smart and picked up human habits near instantaneously, but even after all these months, sometimes her behaviour was still quite alien. 

Surprisingly, even to herself, that had been one of the things that Alex had started to love about her most. Because it also meant that everything was new to her, everything was wondrous and fantastic. And with that, those every day things also became wondrous to Alex herself. 

Kara's enthusiasm and the discovery that they were actually pretty compatible when it came to their personalities had helped Alex through her initial bouts of jealousy. Not that she was entirely over them, she admitted to herself that there was still some of it there, some feelings that said that this girl who fell from the sky took something from her. 

But she knew that these feelings were wrong and she knew that Kara herself had done nothing whatsoever to hurt her, so she was always very careful to never let her feel any of that. 

Which was not very hard at all, because again, surprisingly, she had found that spending time with Kara was far easier than she had imagined and far more enjoyable too. Not just showing her all the human things she didn't know yet, but simply talking to her, reading a book together or watching TV. 

In those few months, Kara had become a real sister to her. And now, she carried her shoes a pair of gloves and a hat outside for her into freezing temperatures. She knew that Kara didn't need them, but they couldn't afford any neighbor getting nosy and seeing a girl running barefoot through the snow. 

But Kara's enthusiasm and the way she greeted her talking about snow as if was the best thing that had ever happened, disarmed her completely and with a laugh she decided to give in and concede that at this hour on the weekend there was probably no one around anyways. 

So she put the boots down in the snow looking away for a second and was taken by surprise when something hit her. Hearing Kara's laughter she looked down on herself and saw the perfect circle the snowball had made. 

Suppressing her own laughter, she turned around and gathered up a huge handful of snow herself. Why not? It was one more human thing that Kara might as well learn about. Alex herself hadn't been in a snowball fight for years, but when she whipped around and through the snow at Kara, who carefully didn't dodge out of the way with her super speed and during the ensuing snow battle, which was more a fun chucking of handfuls of snow at each other than anything coordinated, especially at her part, she found that she enjoyed it very much. 

The cold and the exertion got to her pretty quickly though, so she plopped down in the snow, laughing loudly. Kara sat down next to her and while she hadn't really planned anything like that, a sudden sneak attack snow shower seemed to be a good idea, especially since she knew Kara couldn't feel the cold. 

Instead of resuming the fight, Kara just laughed some more and fell backwards into the snow, embracing it. Alex could understand her, the softness of the snow and the way it melted on your hand made it quite a unique feeling. For a moment she wished she could plop down like that too, with an open coat and without any shoes or socks.

Well, she had to settle for plopping down in her coat, scarf and hat, but it was better than nothing. Kara voiced her worry about her being cold, but in the spur of the moment, Alex didn't feel the cold and really wanted to show Kara how to make a snow eagle. She hadn't made one herself for years, but as a child she had always loved them. 

She moved her arms and legs to make the eagle. While most people called it making an angel, she always had preferred the idea of it being an eagle. When she got up and prepared to tell Kara what it was she had made, to her surprise, Kara had her own ideas about what it should be called. 

"Superman! Wow, that is amazing! I wanna do that too!" 

And she plopped down again, making her own snow eagle. Well, snow superman. Alex smiled. Well, why not?


End file.
